The Camping Trip
by Hi-5csi
Summary: The CSI team plus Greg go camping. a lot of GS a little WCR&R!
1. On the road

The Camping Trip

Hey people, this is my second fic. My first fic didn't go so well and I got a very hurtful review because I'm not the best speller. I want to thank the people who reviewed my first fic and gave me advice, though that fic isn't no my page any more because I deleted it. If anyone wants to be my beta let me know. I really tried hard on this one so I hope you like it. Thanks

Sheri

"Why are we going on this trip again?" Nick asked, trying not to die of heat in the tightly packed Tahoe.

Grissom looked in the rearview mirror over at Nick with an irritated expression.

Sara looked back at Nick. "Were going so we can have a wonderful experience getting eaten by Grissom's little mosquito friends."

"Actually I don't particularly LIKE mosquitoes, though they are a fascinating specimen, the concept of them sucking out my blood, infecting me with viruses and leaving a big red itchy bump on my skin doesn't in fact appeal to me." Grissom said in his matter of fact way with the famous half smile on his face.

Grissom turned to look at Sara whose head was down, trying to keep from smiling and blushing.

It didn't work.

A smug smile graced Grissom's face as he put his focus back on the road.

"Oh come on be serious Sar', why are we doing this? You guys call me up and tell me to pack my stuff so we can go camping, don't we have work to do?"

"We're doing this because we all can't go into work until they finish fumigating the place." Catherine said looking pretty comfy beside Warrick.

"Fumigating? Fumigating the hole LAB! What for?" Nick asked surprised.

"Grissom's other little friends… again," Sara said with a smile.

Grissom playfully shot her an irritated expression.

"It wasn't my fault they got out SOMEONE knocked the lid of while I was away."

Sara snorted, "That's his STORY and he's stickn' to it."

"Hey Nick, where have you bin' bro?" Warrick asked wondering how the heck he'd forgotten about that so easily.

"My ants funeral in Texas, remember? Been gone for a week."

"Oh yeah forgot man, sorry about that." Warrick said sincerely.

"It's alright we weren't that close."

While some brotherly love played out in the back with Nick and Warrick, Sara was trying to figure out what the hell was up with the damn map they were using.

"Grissom I-I don't understand this thing. What am I even looking for?" She asked turning the map every which way.

Giving her a small sympathetic smile, with one hand he took the map and shoved it in the glove compartment. As in doing so he accidentally grazed her thigh with his for arm.

He looked at Sara and gave her a shy smile while she blushed.

"How about we stop and take a look at it together."

Sara smiled at that.

"All right everyone we're going to stop for a while to get something to eat and so Sara and I can look at this map."

Ten minutes latter Grissom and the gang (plus Greg) were at a disserted strip mall. It had; Wall-Mart, Deano's Dollar Store, Sara's Hair Nail and Massage salon, a sports shop, Wendy's, and a Bate shop, which was not connected to the other stores. The store it self was huge.

Catherine stared in awe at the Salon. "I'm going in there. Sara you coming?"

Sara and Grissom were hunched over the hood of the Tahoe looking at the map.

"I'll be there in a sec Cath."

Catherine smiled at the two of them and headed for the salon.

"I'm going to the sports shop, you and Greg coming?" Warrick asked Nick.

Nick looked over at the sports shop and scratched his head. "No were going to the Bate shop, us and Grissom need some supplies so meet us there."

Warrick put his hands in his pockets and walk to the sports shop. "All right bro."

Sara looked up at Grissom and sighed.

_God he's so handsome. _

"So what 's the name of this place were staying at anyway?" She asked still admiring his fetchers.

Looking up at her he smiled. " It's called 'Camp Valencia' it has a hiking park, a lake, bonfire nights, and star gazing. Sounds fun huh?" He said with a smile on his face.

Sara wanted to kiss that smile right off his face. "Sounds fantastic." Giving him a seductive smile.

Grissom looked into her eyes and slowly leaned closer to her; she could feel his breath on her lips a mere inches away from her face. Her eyes slipped closed and-

"Hey Grissom we're goin' to the bate shop! We'll meet you there." Nick yelled.

Grissom and Sara both snapped back and away from the other as if they weren't just about to kiss the living day lights out of each other. Leaning against the Tahoe Sara let out a breath and stared at Grissom's flushed face.

"Ah yeah…yeah s-sure Nick I'll…I'll be there in a sec." He said never looking away from Sara.

"You go a head and catch up with Catherine. We can do this later."

A smug smile grazed Sara's lips. "Do WHAT latter Grissom"

Caught of guard he stuttered "I-ah…THE MAP-the map of course." Grissom yelled, turning a different shade of red. A shade she never had seen before until now.

"Kay.'" She said simply.

As Sara was walking away she looked back at him, and he was looking at her, smiling.

Sara smiled back.

There was a ding when Sara opened door as she walked into the solon. It smelled like flowery Hair products. The door opened with a ding. Sara looked to her right and saw Catherine sitting on a pale green chair as a middle-aged Asian woman panted her well-manicured nails a bright pink.

Catherine looked up and noticed Sara's odd expression.

"What?"

"Nothing just…we're going camping their not going to stay like that very long"

Catherine looked up at Sara as that reasoning dawned on her, but she didn't seem to care. "Oh well, as long as they look good for awhile. Plus I'll just let the guys do all the dirty work.

Sara smiled, sat down in the chair next to Catherine and sighed. "I'm so tiered Cath."

Catherine looked down at her fingernails and blew on them. "Of Grissom?"

Sara looked up at the woman next to her and nodded.

"Your in love with him aren't you?"

She sunk lower into her chair and nodded.

Catherine sighed, "I feel the same way about Warrick…except he doesn't have his head up his ass."

Catherine turned to look at Sara and smiled, "You need a massage…my treat."

"Thanks." Sara smiled sincerely.

"You deserve it, and give Griss a little more time, he'll make it right"

Grissom took a flashlight of the shelf and put it in his shopping basket. He also picked up some matches and thought to remind himself to stop off at the dollar store. He looked up from his basket and headed toward Nick and Greg who were looking through the boat section.

"Oh man this is a beaut'," Greg said running his hand over the boat.

Nick looked at Greg and smiled, "It sure is." The younger man looked up at Grissom. "Can we get it Griss?"

Grissom looked at Nick then at Greg then the boat. Grissom raised his eyebrow at their puppy dog expirations and laughed.

"We can't buy a boat guys its too much money."

Greg looked up at both of the men with wide eyes. "I have IT! How about everyone pays an equal amount of money to cover the boat?"

"What boat?" Sara asked with Warrick and Catherine behind her.

Grissom turned to look at Sara and smiled shyly and said coolly, "This one. Nick and Greg want it. The only way we can buy it is if we all pay for it equally."

Greg looked at Sara with pleading eyes, " What do ya' say Sara, you IN?"

"I'm in" Warrick said.

Catherine looked up at Warrick and smiled, "Me too"

Now it was up to Grissom and Sara. They turned to look at each other.

"I guess it could be fun" Sara said smiling slightly.

Then all eyes turned to Grissom. He took in a deep breath and let out a defeated sigh. "All right"

And they were back on the road with the boat on wheels connected to the back of the Tahoe. Grissom and Sara had figured how to read the map and figured out where they were going and how to get there when they all ate at Wendy's after they had purchased the boat.

When arriving at 'Camp Valencia' everyone started unloading the Tahoe and started to put their tents up. Catherine and Warrick set up their tent together casting a few lusting glances at each other.

Grissom went to get some firewood and was back in ten minutes to start the fire like a pro. When he finished Sara lad out her sleeping bag.

"You going to sleep out here all by your self." Grissom asked putting the last finishing touches on his tent.

"Oh I thought that I could just camp out here with your little friends tonight. I'm a big girl," She said with a suggestive smile on her face.

Grissom turned away because he was finding it hard not to blush.

"Good night Sara"

"Good night Griss," Sara said as Grissom disappeared into his tent.

It was then that Sara noticed that everyone had gone into his or her tent for the night.

_Well... it's getting a little lonely out here_. _Getting a little chilly to_.

Suddenly a cold wind blew through the air and the fire went out. "Oh that's just great" Sara said sarcastically. Finding her way to the sleeping bag she crawled in and just as she got comfortable it started poring rain.

"Oh come on!"

She was soaking wet now even only after a few seconds of rain.

As she jumped into the tent she collided with somethingwarmand everything went black.

The next morning Sara woke to sunlight and the odd raindrops hitting the tent, she found her self with a blanket covering her body. As she turned to look around she realized that she wasn't the only person occupying the tent. Right next to her was a topless Gil Grissom.

_I guess that was what I bumped into_. _Wow he's got great back mussels_.

Sara resisted the urge to touch him. She new she couldn't but she wanted him so much.

_He dosn't want me. I need to get over him, plus he had his chance with me and he blew it._

Just as Sara started to get up Grissom turned on his side toward her and draped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Shocked, Sara froze but after a minute she relaxed, let his warmth comfort her and she fell into a deep sleep.

Sara woke up to beautiful blue eyes staring down at her.

She stared right back with the hint of a smile on her face.

Grissom still had his arm around her waist; she could feel his breath on her lips and desperately wanted to kiss him.

Then Sara sensed the need to say something but he beat her to it...

"You remember by the Tahoe at the strip mall, asking me WHAT exactly I was going to finish latter."

She nodded and her eyes closed as he brought his hand up and brushed his fingers along her lips.

"It wasn't the map I wanted to finish…it was THIS."

And his lips were on hers, softly at first, then more powerfully. His tongue sot out her lips massaging they're, gently asking for entrants. She obliged opening her mouth so his tongue could enter. Her hands came up to link behind his neck, massaging his salt and pepper curls. His hands moved from her waist to her ass, kneading the flesh there. Sara moaned in his mouth as he rid her of her damp t-shirt throwing it in the corner of the tent. Sara pushed him down and straddled his hips pushing against his rigid member. Grissom moaned, his hands resting on her hips moving up to her stomach, then her breasts which fit his hands perfectly. Sara got off of him and helped him out of his boxers. After the discarding of his boxers she looked up at him surprised.

"Wow…Grissom your…your BIG!" Grissom duckedhis head and blushed.

"Yeah. That could be a problem."

Sara tilted her head and looked at him lovingly. "Not for me it isn't."

"Why do you still let me in, give me all these chances after I've hurt you so many times?"

Sara looked away at him and down at her hands, which now rested tightly in her lap.

_Maybe it's because I love you_._And no matter what I can't get you out of my head_.

She didn't say that of course.

Grissom held his hand to her face and crazed her cheek.

"I'm sorry honey don't answer that. Stupid question."

Grissom lifted her face to his and smiled. Sara tried to hide her smile but it surfaced as she looked into his eyes.

"There she is. There's my Sara's smile. Now where were we?" He asked playfully, bring her face to his and kissing her gently.

"Well I was right HERE." Sara said grabbing his manhood.

"Oh yeah," Grissom said with a moan and his eyes half closed. "I remember"

Review Pleeaaassssssssee! Tell me if you want another chapter! I have ideas! Again if anyone wants to be my beta let me know with a review : D


	2. Getting to know you

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, thanks so much! Thanks to Mary who looked over this chapter for me. So sorry to keep you waiting :(But I hope you like this chapter:)

Sheri

Chapter 2

When Grissom woke he felt a tickling sensation at his beard. He moaned and his eyes cracked open slightly to see Sara. She was kissing her way down his cheek. Then she moved her head up to reach his lips and trapped his bottom lip between her own.

Grissom smiled, "God morning to you to Miss Sidle."

She just giggled and depend the kiss. Her tongue doled with his as his hands roamed her body. Then Sara pushed up on his soled chest; kissed him one more time and got up.

"We need to get up." Sara's naked form walked to the corner of the tent and picked up her now dry t-shirt.

Grissom lad back with his hands behind his head and admired her naked body. "We could go for a walk if you want?"

She smiled and pulled the t-shirt over her head. "Sounds great." she said enthusiastically, and pounced on him. He yelped, grabbed her hips and kissed her lips.

Sara looked at him with a smirk " I guess we…don't have to go for a walk right away do we?"

Grissom tucked some hair from her face behind her ear. "I think my little mosquito friends will wait."

The sun had just peeked over the horizon and it smelled of wet fog in the air. Hand in hand Grissom and Sara walked the path to lake, sat on a rock and lessoned to the sound of the gentle waves as it wafted to their ears.

When he looked up at Sara her eyes were closed. He leaned closer to her bringing his face a mere inches away from hers and spoke in a hushed voice. "Your so beautiful." He kissed her ear softly and she shivered. When he was about to pull back she turned her head and captured his lips.

She pulled back and smiled, "So are you."

Grissom raised an eyebrow and she giggled, "I always did think I was purty lookn'" He said humorously.

Sara's bubbly laugh was so loud that it echoed through the woods.

Back at the campsite Warrick and Catherine did some yelling of their own.

Catherine's pink colored nails scraped down along Warrick's back.

"Oh 'Rick' don't… STOP!"

He looked down at Catherine questioningly, "STOP…why do ya want me to STOP?"

"What are you deaf? DON'T STOP!"

Warrick smiled and kept going until-

"STOP!"

He looked at Catherine like she was crazy, "I thought you DIDN'T want me to stop!"

" I don't want you to stop, but did you here that, sounded like some sort of strangled cry."

He smiled and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "I just assumed it was you."

She giggled a little at Warrick, got up and through some close on. "It kind of sounded like Sara. I new it wasn't a good idea for her to sleep out there all by her self. I hope she's okay."

Warrick new that Sara was all right because of the loud moans coming from Grissom's ten the night before, but got up anyway because of Catherine's concerned voice. "Girl…she's fine but if it will make you feel better we can go see if she's alright."

Catherine smiled and kissed his lips, "Thank you."

After they both were descent they strolled out of the tent and made their way to Sara's sleeping bag by the fire, which was just a bunch of ash now. Catherine bent down and felt the sleeping bag.

"It's damp"

Warrick looked up at the sky. "It was raining last night."

From the look in Catherine's eyes you could tell she was in CSI mode. She looked to the right of the sleeping bag and saw light tress patterns. Catherine got up and followed the footprints. She smiled when she realized whose tent she was standing at and turned to Warrick.

He smiled. "I heard them moaning last night."

Catherine looked shocked. "You heard them and you didn't wake me up so I could listen!"

Warrick's eyebrow rose." I didn't think you were into that kind of thing."

Catherine walked over to Warrick and slapped him on the arm. " Yew."

Grissom and Sara walked back to the campsite in a completely comfortable silence. That silence was broken when Grissom suddenly jerked his head around to Sara and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked surprised at the look of intense probing on his face.

He looked down at her hand in his and then looked up at her again.

"Sara I…I lo-

"Hey you guys!" Catherine yelled, with Warrick trailing behind her.

Sara looked at Grissom and frowned her brows helplessly wanting to know what he was going to say.

Grissom turned away from Sara and looked at Catherine and Warrick, but never let go or lost the warmth of her hand.

"Did we interrupt something?"

Grissom looked back at Sara with soft eyes to reassure her and he leaned into her ear.

"It's ok honey." He said lightly crazing her cheek

Catherine gazed up at Warrick and smiled.

"Come on you guys lets get the fire going and make some breakfast."

"Sounds good but ah…we'll ah catch up with you in a sec." Grissom said.

"Kay'" Warrick mumbled and walked off with Catherine.

Sara looked up at Grissom and crazed his lips with her fingers.

"Look…last night was…was incredible. I want to make this work Grissom and I want to use thisholiday to see if we can even stand eachother for a coup weeks.Whatever you were going to say back there well…it doesn't matter because we can take it slow, but if you just want a weekend fling then…then tell me now because-

"I love you"

Sara's eyes looked dazed. "W-what?"

Grissom grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

"I love you Sara Jane Sidle," he said bringing the back of his hand up to her cheek.

"I…I love your gap tooth smile, I love the way you purse your lips when your thinking about something really hard, the newest edition to the things I love about you is… the freckle just below the dip of your hip, I love your beautiful chocolaty brown eyes, and I love your pouty mouth. So really what I'm saying is that I love everything about you and I want to get to know YOU.

Sara blushed profusely and looked down at their hands and smiled up at him.

"I-I don't know what to say."

He looked down at her lovingly. "You…you could start by saying you love me to."

Sara giggled and smacked her hand against her forehead.

"Of coarse… I'm sorry."

Sara brought both her hands up to his cheeks and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you too Gil Grissom"

She smiled, "I'm sorry but…I don't know your middle name…"

Grissom kissed her once more, grabbed her hand and walked up the path.

"See this is how we get to know one another."

So then…what's your middle name?"

"Well my full name is Gilbert Gordon Grissom…but don't even think about calling me Gilbert." He ordered with a playfully stern glare.

Sara smiled mischievously, "Ok Gilber-I mean Gil."

Grissom gave her a warning glance.

"I love you GIL Gordon Grissom."

He smiled and brought his are around her shoulders. "Thank you my love."

With smiles on their faces and in each other's arms they walked back to camp to have some breakfast.

TBC…

This is all I'm going to do for a while because I'm going away so again thank you SO MUCH for the reviews!


	3. She's with me

A/N Hi everyone, really sorry for the delay. As you guys know I have been away for a while so I haven't bin able to post. Anyway I want to thank you guys for the reviews, they keep me going and they make my day! Enjoy the chapy!  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own CSI nor William Petersen…or Jorja Fox, though if I did Grissom and Sara would be together…hehehe. This goes for chapters 1 and 2 also.

**Chapter 3**

**She's With Me**

"So what do you want to do today?" Grissom asked, which was whispered in Sara's ear.

Sara looked up at him and smiled, "We can do what ever you and everybody else wants to do."

"Hey Grissom! Give the woman some of her personal space back," Greg said, as he finished off the eggs on his plate which all of them had for breakfast.

Grissom looked back at Sara. His face wasn't smiling but his eyes were.

Greg through his paper plat on the grassy ground and walked over to where Grissom and Sara were sitting. Greg pushed Grissom aside and sat next to Sara throwing his arm around her shoulders.

Grissom's face at that moment was priceless. He looked absolutely stunned. He looked past Greg to Sara for some support.

Greg pulled Sara closer to him and said, "listen Sara, I know you have a thing for me but here you are trying to get me jealous of Grissom. Just admit it Sara you want to be with me."

When Greg was finished he pulled back a little to flash his smile at Sara.

Sara smiled at him. " Greg…don't take this the wrong way…you're a nice guy but I'm with Grissom."

"See your denying it agai-your…your what?"

Catherine and Warrick had been watching this whole thing play out. Catherine glanced up at Warrick with a knowing smirk. He smiled back.

Greg's stunned face turned to the equally stunned face of Grissom. And his face soon turned into a full out bashful grin.

"That's right Greg, she's with ME." Grissom said, voce full of smugness.

Greg swung around and looked at Catherine and Warrick who were trying to compose them selves. "You guys knew?"

Catherine looked to Warrick then back to Greg. " We kind of figured it out."

Greg looked to the ground and sighed. "So everybody knew except me."

"Knew what?" Nick walked to the pan full of eggs and filled it.

Greg looked up at Nick. "Oh you know, Grissom and Sara being together."

"Grissom and Sara are together?"

"Ya."

So stunned Nick dropped his plate. "No way. their not together!"

"Ya they are."

"No their not."

"Yes we are!" Grissom and Sara said simultaneously.

Nick stood there starring at the ground in thought. Then he looked up at both of them and said with his Texan drawl, "Well it's about time."

Grissom not liking that he wasn't near Sara like he had been a minute ago, got up and grabbed her hand, bringing her to him in a soft embrace.

Greg looked up at them and sighed. "Congratulations Boss."

'You got the girl of my dreams.'

He didn't say that though.

Grissom dragged his eyes from Sara's and cast them down at the young man. "Thank you Greg." Grissom smiled a little and turned back to Sara. He rested his hand on her waist and his other on her face.

Catherine chuckled. "Yeah- congrats on pulling your head out of your ass Gil."

Everyone laughed.

He shot her a scowl.

Grissom raised and eyebrow at Sara. "Pulling my head out of my ass?"

She shrugged and kissed him on the nose. Grissom looked around apprehensively.

"Sara honey" he whispered. " They're looking at us."

Sara tilted her head to the side and smiled. "That maters to you doesn't it."

Grissom darted his eyes from one side to the other. "Well…it will need some getting use to."

Sara smiled and pulled back a little but didn't let go of his hand. "Okay."

He was saddened that he could not over come his fear of displaying public evection with her…and of the fact that she was no longer as close as she was 30 seconds ago. Well… that was that. He was just going to have to over come his fear. Because he knew that after that hot monkey sex they had last night he wanted to be as close to her as possible. He'd show her that he could do it.

He looked at Sara and smiled then looked around at the others.

"So what are we doing today?"

I am so sorry for the delay.I 'll have another chap up soon k. A review or two alway makes my day. Love you all.

Sheri


End file.
